


Fight Club crossover

by Jimmy_Joker



Category: Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, M/M, modern!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmy_Joker/pseuds/Jimmy_Joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке с Хоббит-феста "Кили/Фили. modern!AU, Кроссовер с Бойцовским клубом. Кили - Тайлер. Сцена драки на парковке"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Club crossover

Я сжимаю руку в кулак. Ногти медленно впиваются в кожу, но я почти не чувствую этого. Я ничего не чувствую. Дыхание сбивается, затихает. Легкие словно перестают работать – как и сердце. Я весь в предвкушении.

Мы проторчали в баре весь вечер. Кили бесконечно курил и подливал пива в мой стакан. Сам не знаю, зачем я позвонил ему. Зачем ныл ему о своих проблемах.  
Моя квартира сгорела. Мои вещи. Все мои гребаные вещи – все, что у меня было.  
Ты не осознаешь всей безысходности ситуации, пока сам в этой ситуации не окажешься.  
Все пропало. Все рухнуло, вместе с моим идеальным мирком, который я так долго выстраивал.  
Что я буду теперь делать? Что я _должен_ делать?  
Кили пристально смотрит на меня, глубоко затягиваясь, и ничего не говорит. В моем затуманенном бессонницей разуме мелькает мысль о том, что он, возможно, даже не слушает меня.

Подергивающийся свет, льющийся с неоновой вывески над дверью бара, неровно выхватывает из темноты половину лица Кили; половина эта расслабленно, чуть нахально, улыбается. Я сильнее сжимаю кулак, ощущая дрожь в руке, и делаю осторожный вдох. Прицеливаюсь ему в челюсть.  
Так ничего не выйдет.  
Так ничего путного не получится – но я все равно замахиваюсь и бью. Моя рука вскользь проходится по щеке Кили, покрытой двухдневной щетиной, я оступаюсь и налетаю на него. Он ухмыляется.  
\- Подожди, я попробую еще раз, - выпрямляюсь и ловлю его взгляд. – Я не…  
\- Считается.  
Прежде чем я успеваю закончить фразу, твердый кулак Кили врезается мне в грудь.

Мой диван и кресла, мои ковры, мой навороченный холодильник. Моя мягкая кровать, на которой я провел сотни долгих ночей в мучительных попытках уснуть. Мой огромный плазменный телевизор, в который я бездумно пялился, пока лежал на своей мягкой кровати. Мои картины, идеально вписывавшиеся в интерьер. Моя коллекция бейсбольных карточек.  
Теряя то, что было для тебя так важно, теряешь и почву под ногами. Весь твой мир, разбитый на мелкие кусочки, балансирует где-то в невесомости, и ты виснешь там же – глядя на жалкие остатки твоей жизни. На жалкие остатки самого себя.  
Пропитанное сигаретным дымом пиво отдает жуткой горечью, и я через силу сглатываю, чувствуя, что вчерашний обед начинает проситься наружу.  
\- Сделай мне одно одолжение, - говорит Кили. – Врежь мне изо всей силы.

Прохладный ночной воздух вгрызается в мои легкие, когда я жадно вдыхаю, скрючившись на земле. Пульсирующая боль плавно растекается вокруг места удара, но мне все равно. Адреналин закипает в крови, и каким-то образом вдруг становится легче. Становится наплевать на все то дерьмо, в котором я по уши увяз.  
\- Ударь меня еще, - хриплю, поднимаясь.  
\- Твоя очередь, - Кили подходит ближе.  
И я повторяю по тому же дурацкому сценарию: неправильно сжимаю кулак, неправильно замахиваюсь. Мой удар приходится Кили точно в ухо, и он отскакивает от меня, матерясь на всю парковку.  
\- Извини, - на автомате выдаю.  
А в следующую секунду он сильно пинает меня в живот, и я падаю на чью-то машину.  
Позвоночник сводит острой болью. Ребра горят, одно, возможно, даже сломано. Каждый вдох похож на пытку.  
Я улыбаюсь.

На самом деле мы сами во всем виноваты. Мы ставим себе цели, а потом выворачиваемся наизнанку, чтобы их достичь. Мы стараемся полностью обеспечить себя, окружаем себя комфортом. Мы думаем, что покупаем свободу, но на самом деле загоняем себя в клетку, которую сами и построили.  
Люди никогда не поймут этого, говорит Кили. До них никогда не дойдет, даже если ткнешь их носом в эту истину. Только достигнув цели, которую ты ставил выше всех остальных, о которой постоянно думал, и на которой в конце концов помешался. Только оказавшись на самой вершине, ты осознаешь. Это осознание камнем навалится на твои плечи, едва ты задашь себе один-единственный вопрос.  
А дальше что?

Из моего носа хлещет кровь, я нетерпеливо утираю ее рукавом и ударяю Кили в челюсть – наконец, попадаю туда, куда целился с самого начала. Потом бью под колено, он сгибается, и я слышу его тихий смех. Мои удары становятся увереннее, и это его безмерно радует. Как и меня – я никогда прежде не испытывал такой эйфории. Я никогда раньше не дрался.  
Смеясь, Кили перехватывает меня поперек и валит на землю, нависая сверху.  
\- Я тоже, - говорит, локтем передавливая мне горло.  
Тогда я впервые думаю о том, что ужасно хочу поцеловать его.

Холодное пиво противно скреблось по глотке. Оттого, что оно перемешивалось с кровью, хотелось блевать, но на самом деле мне никогда не было так спокойно. Моя раздолбанная жизнь превратилась в паззл, и я знал, как его сложить. По крайней мере, мне так казалось.  
Мы с Кили валялись на чужой машине и пялились на звезды. Я тихо хлюпал разбитым носом, он облизывал свои окровавленные губы и чуть щурился на один глаз из-за ссадины рядом с бровью. Этот паршивый мир словно вымер на время, и мы были на его вершине. Я знал, что мне делать.  
\- Слушай, Кили.  
\- Просто спроси, - он даже не смотрит. – Спроси уже.  
\- Можно я переночую у тебя?  
\- Да.  
Я наблюдаю, как он соскальзывает с машины и перекидывает через плечо свою куртку. Оборачивается ко мне, криво ухмыляется.  
\- Идем.  
Наверное, в тот момент я готов был последовать за ним даже в ад.

* * *  
Чтобы сварить мыло, нужен жир. Нужно долго вытапливать его, постепенно снимая. Ты должен быть очень внимателен, иначе все пойдет коту под хвост. Вытопить, снять, добавить раствор щелочи. Это продолжительный и нудный процесс, если тебя никогда не интересовала химия.  
Вытопить, снять. Вытопить, снять. Не забудь убавить огонь.  
Самый лучший жир – человеческий.  
Я знаю это, потому что это знает Кили.

Он стоит на кухне своего обшарпанного дома и методично помешивает жир в кастрюле, периодически снимая его и сливая в пластиковый контейнер. На нем простая синяя футболка и потертые джинсы. Волосы забраны в подобие куцего хвостика на затылке. В зубах он мнет недокуренную сигарету, и от этого выплевываемые с ирландским акцентом слова начинают звучать еще страннее.  
\- Имея достаточно мыла, можно взорвать весь мир.  
Вытопить, снять. На футболке Кили проступают пятна от пота; на кухне душно, как в аду. Я разглядываю его оттого, что мне нет никакого дела до мыла и процесса его приготовления. Кили выключает огонь и неторопливо подходит к столу.  
\- Я помогу тебе.

Глубокая ночь, и мы перелезаем через забор с колючей проволокой. Прячемся за один из больших мусорных контейнеров. Я понятия не имею, где мы находимся. Кили прикладывает палец к губам.  
Самый лучший жир – человеческий. В клинике липосакции этого добра навалом. Кили объясняет мне все, пока мы крадемся к дальней стене.  
Мы сможем сварить отпадное мыло, говорит он. Мне в руки падает пакет с мерзкой мутной жидкостью.  
Самый лучший жир.  
Меня невольно передергивает от отвращения.

\- Дай мне руку.  
Кили надевает защитные очки и невозмутимо топит и так уже потухшую сигарету в моей чашке с кофе. Мой взгляд цепляется за пятна на его футболке. За крошечные бусинки пота на его лбу. За влажную кожу на шее и бешено бьющуюся жилку под ней.  
Я – Замирающее Сердце Джо.  
Он садится рядом и легко проводит кончиками пальцев по моей ладони. Облизывает губы и, наклонившись, целует тыльную ее сторону. Все еще касаясь моей кожи, поднимает на меня взгляд.  
Я – Каменный Стояк Джо.  
Его поцелуй блестит на моей руке. Кили медленно откручивает крышку на канистре с щелочью.  
\- Что это? – сглатывая сухим горлом, шепчу я.  
Он наклоняет канистру над моей рукой и высыпает щелочь на влажный след от поцелуя.  
\- Химический ожог.

Мы возле клиники липосакции, и я через забор перекидываю Кили пакеты с жиром. Стараюсь не шуметь и быть аккуратным, но один из этих ублюдков все-таки зацепляется за колючую проволоку и рвется. Жир тошнотворным потоком стекает по забору на землю. Кили что-то орет, подставляя руки и вымазываясь в этой гадости. Я ловлю себя на мысли, что это одновременно самое отвратительное и самое прекрасное зрелище из всех, когда-либо мной виденных.  
Сильная пощечина возвращает меня из воспоминаний в реальность.

\- Не пытайся абстрагироваться, - говорит Кили.  
Он крепко стискивает мою руку, не давая даже дернуться. Боль горящей стрелой пронизывает тыльную сторону моей ладони и противным эхом отдается до самого плеча. Словно тысяча горящих сигарет. Но намного, намного хуже.  
\- Не пытайся. Почувствуй боль.  
Щелочь реагирует с его слюной, и моя кожа просто закипает.  
Мне кажется, я готов умереть.  
\- Почувствуй это.  
Одной рукой Кили держит мое запястье, а другой расстегивает ширинку на моих брюках. Высвобождает мой возбужденный член и сжимает его.  
\- Разрушение – основа всего.

Мы возле клиники липосакции, и я перебрасываю Кили очередной пакет, когда срабатывает сигнализация. Он помогает мне спуститься. У нас всего несколько секунд, прежде чем здесь появятся охранники.  
Пакеты с самым лучшим жиром бесформенной кучей валяются на земле. Кили хватает меня за ворот и прижимает к забору.  
Я – Сбитое Дыхание Джо.

\- Плачь, сколько влезет, - говорит Кили. – Можешь бежать и сунуть руку под воду, будет только хуже.  
Его влажная от пота ладонь быстро скользит по моему члену. Жалобные всхлипывания перемешиваются со стонами.  
\- Ты не сможешь стать свободным, пока загоняешь себя в эти рамки.  
Щелочь разъедает мою кожу.  
\- Пока держишь все это дерьмо.  
Прохладные пальцы обводят головку, снова скользят к основанию. Я невольно подаюсь вперед.  
\- Ты должен понять.  
\- Я понимаю, - я хочу кричать, но выдавливаю только тихий вой.  
\- Фигня.  
Он дрочит мне, пока на моей руке пузырится химический ожог.  
Я уже ничего не понимаю и не осознаю.

Звук сигнализации режет по ушам, и Кили прижимает меня к забору. Вглядывается в мое лицо, а затем наклоняется и целует. Его язык бесцеремонно проникает в мой рот, и я охаю от неожиданности, вцепляясь в его плечи. Поцелуй с привкусом сигарет и ирландского виски.  
Я приоткрываю глаза. Не отстраняясь от меня, Кили показывает средний палец в камеру прямо над нами.

\- Те, кого ты обожествлял, подставили тебя.  
Я готов умолять его, но не могу произнести ни слова. Боль в руке настолько сильная, что я почти перестаю чувствовать ее.  
\- Твой отец бросил тебя.  
Его рука на моем члене. Оргазм приближается, на несколько секунд обостряя все ощущения.  
\- Твой дядя положил большой болт на твою жизнь.  
Я – Напряженные Нервы Джо.  
\- Богам ты не нужен. Они ненавидят тебя.  
Боль становится невыносимой.  
\- Но они нам тоже не нужны.  
Я почти кричу, откидывая голову назад.  
\- Только потеряв все, сможешь обрести свободу.  
Я кончаю в его руку и что-то лепечу в знак согласия. Кили берет канистру с уксусом и поливает им ожог.  
Я падаю на пол, прижимая руку к груди.

Поцелуй Кили горит на моих губах.

Поцелуй Кили въедается в мою кожу.  
Он небрежно опирается на стол и смотрит на меня.  
\- Поздравляю, - кривит рот в насмешливой улыбке. – Ты стал на шаг ближе к концу.

 

Вы знакомы с Кили? Я не знаю, откуда он появился, и как именно мы познакомились. Но мы с ним – части одного целого, части одной большой истории.  
Главная составляющая этой истории – саморазрушение.  
Но разрушение – основа всего.  
Только потеряв все, становишься свободным.  
И я знаю это, потому что это знает Кили.

* * *  
Выступать на сцене, толкать речь перед аудиторией – совсем не то же самое, что бить кому-то морду под взглядами кучки незнакомцев. Твои нервы в порядке. Тебя трясет не от волнения, а от переизбытка адреналина в крови. От эйфории, бегущей по твоим венам.  
В следующую субботу их уже в два раза больше, и все они что-то кричат – возможно, подбадривая меня и Кили. А может, что-то еще. Я не могу разобрать, в моих ушах стоит звон, когда Кили прикладывает меня головой об асфальт. Завтра я весь день буду глотать свою кровь. Все плывет перед глазами, мы в центре мельтешащего круга. Звон в моих ушах накладывается на мертвую тишину – словно кто-то нажал кнопку mute на пульте.  
Я сплевываю кровь на землю и щурюсь в сторону Кили. Я хочу попросить его остановиться, но не могу, потому что он, кажется, отбил мне легкие. Дышать тоже получается с трудом. Он тут же выпрямляется и говорит “Хватит”, окидывая взглядом наших зрителей.  
В следующую субботу, бросает он лаконично и подает мне руку.  
Иногда Кили говорит за меня.

Всю неделю каждую ночь я сплю как убитый. Поздно вечером глаза сами собой закрываются, и я просто вырубаюсь. Плевать на протекающий в моей комнате потолок. Плевать на тараканов, шуршащих по стенам. Плевать на металлическую пружину, выбившуюся из матраса и больно колющую меня в бок, стоит только перевернуться.  
Когда после боя на мне нет живого места, я могу проспать весь следующий день.  
Дом Кили похож на рай, в котором мне спокойно настолько, как никогда не было в моей шикарной квартире.  
Сам он похож на бога, в которого я давно перестал верить.

В бойцовском клубе ты обязан следовать правилам.  
Кили встает под тусклый свет замызганной лампочки, свисающей с потолка, и сначала просто смотрит на толпящихся вокруг мужчин. Сегодня их уже гораздо больше. Он глубоко затягивается и медленно выпускает дым, тут же повисающий в воздухе мутным облаком.  
\- Первое правило бойцовского клуба: никому не говорить о бойцовском клубе, - говорит Кили.  
Мы в подвале бара. Гендальф, старик-бармен, позволяет нам собираться здесь после закрытия. Уже в прошлый раз пришедших было больше, чем я ожидал. Тогда я подумал о правилах. Кили их составил.  
\- Вы все находитесь здесь, потому что кто-то из вас нарушил первое правило и рассказал о клубе, - говорит он. Недокуренная сигарета, зажатая в его зубах, гаснет.  
Они молчат. Каждый из них проболтался. Каждый виноват. Я переступаю с ноги на ногу.  
Второе правило бойцовского клуба гласит: никому никогда не рассказывать о бойцовском клубе.  
Татуированный громила, стоящий чуть позади остальных, мрачным взглядом буравит Кили. Его лысая голова, покрытая чуть заметными в полумраке символами, раздражающе поблескивает.  
\- В поединке участвуют двое, - продолжает Кили.  
Я уже представляю, как избиваю его, как кровь окрашивает его татуировки, как изменяется его злобный взгляд.  
Я представляю, как он делает из меня отбивную.  
Мне до звезды, как его зовут, и он, в общем-то, ничего мне не сделал. Я просто выбрал его из толпы.  
\- Не больше одного поединка за вечер, - бесстрастно выдает Кили, затаптывая сигарету в пол.  
Громила выходит вперед, и только тогда я осознаю, что он выше меня на полторы головы.  
Мне все равно.  
\- Биться следует голыми по пояс и без обуви.  
Первый же удар отбрасывает меня назад, и я скольжу по шероховатому грязному полу, обдирая спину. Громила хватает меня за шею и насилу поднимает на ноги. Я уже знаю, что будет дальше. Моя челюсть противно ноет в предвкушении.  
\- Поединок длится столько, сколько потребуется. Если противник теряет сознание, или делает вид, что теряет, или говорит “Хватит”, поединок окончен.  
Кили тоже наплевать. Я изворачиваюсь и сильно бью громилу под ребра. Сгибается, громко сопит. Я выдыхаю, ощупывая горящую огнем нижнюю челюсть. Маленький тайм-аут. Затишье перед бурей.  
\- Новичок обязан принять бой.  
Когда я наконец хриплю “Хватит”, я уже ничего не вижу – мои глаза, как и все мое лицо, сильно опухли. Превратились в тонкие щелочки, залитые кровью. Перед моим внутренним взором кружатся, сливаясь в одно чернильное пятно, татуировки моего противника, которые только что мелькали над моим лицом, пока он избивал меня.  
Легко, как тряпичную куклу, он поднимает меня и перекидывает мою руку себе через плечо.  
\- Мистер Двалин, - в довольном голосе Кили слышится уважение.  
Я выгляжу на все сто.  
\- В порядке? – басит громила, ведя меня к выходу.  
Окровавленная улыбка бродит по моим губам.  
Я вырубаюсь на целые сутки.

Первое и второе правила клуба нужно соблюдать хотя бы потому, что в перерывах между нашими субботними встречами бойцовского клуба и вовсе не существует. Мы каждый раз создаем его заново, собираясь вместе, и каждый раз закрываем по окончании. Каждый раз в самом начале Кили оглашает список правил – для новеньких, которые в любом случае будут, и для постоянных участников. Он повторяет их громко и неторопливо, по очереди выцепляя взглядом каждого мужчину из собравшейся перед ним толпы.  
В перерывах между субботами участники бойцовского клуба никто друг другу. Мы не знакомы, мы ни слова не говорим о наших встречах. Но, всякий раз видя на улице – или же в кафе, в клинике, в банке, в офисе – какого-либо мужчину с синяками и царапинами, со следами только что снятых швов, я могу точно сказать, что он делал в прошлые выходные. Он точно может сказать, что делал я. Короткий обмен кивками, но – мы не знакомы.  
На очередном собрании Кили говорит, что в подвал бара запускаются первые пятьдесят человек, а потом двери закрываются – и все остальные могут идти создавать свой собственный бойцовский клуб. Их всегда приходит больше. Никто не умеет держать язык за зубами. Никто не умеет играть по правилам.  
Среди прошедших пятидесяти я замечаю хилого паренька, застенчиво жмущегося в тень громилы Двалина. На нем очки, дурацкая рубашка с короткими рукавами и широкий галстук в полоску, окончательно дополняющий образ школьного ботаника. При всем этом у него такой вид, словно он сам не знает, как и зачем тут оказался. Но когда Кили зачитывает последнее правило, парнишка берет себя в руки и кое-как кривит лицо в воинственном выражении.  
Новичок обязан принять бой.  
Я наблюдаю, как Кили избивает его до потери сознания.  
А через пару дней я вижу его, разукрашенного кровоподтеками, в супермаркете – почти не морщась от явной боли в треснутых ребрах при каждом движении, он невозмутимо раскладывает на полках товар. Бейдж на его форме жизнерадостным красно-розовым шрифтом гласит: “Ори”. Когда я иду к кассе, он поднимает голову и ловит мой взгляд. За стеклами его очков больше нет ни намека на растерянность и глупую застенчивость. Уголки его губ едва заметно приподнимаются. Словно это я набил ему морду.  
Кили превращается в гребаного идола. Становится богом.  
Не то чтобы я был против.

* * *  
Кили варит мыло и продает его крупным магазинам косметики. Они там просто в восторге от его мыла, даже не подозревая, что мы варим его из ворованного в клинике липосакции жира.  
Вытопить, снять. Кили учит меня, заставляя часами стоять у плиты. Я пребываю в состоянии какого-то отупевшего спокойствия. Его поцелуй на моей руке уже почти полностью зажил.  
На неделе Кили работает официантом в большом отеле. Однажды, когда я раньше возвращаюсь с работы, он выдает мне свою запасную форму и берет меня с собой.  
Мы в лифте, и Кили, повернувшись ко мне спиной, отливает в кастрюлю с томатным супом. При этом он тихо напевает себе под нос и пофигистично курит. Почему его до сих пор не уволили – загадка с элементарным ответом. Всем по барабану.  
Кили застегивает ширинку и, глубоко затягиваясь, стряхивает пепел на чей-то бифштекс. Размазывает кончиком сигареты по куску мяса, маскируя пепел под черный перец.  
\- Bon appétit, - говорит Кили.  
А зажравшиеся богатенькие мудаки говорят, что в жизни ничего вкуснее не ели.  
Я – Каменное Лицо Джо.

Когда моя страховка перестает покрывать частые визиты к доктору, Кили сам принимается лечить мои ушибы, растяжения и раны. После очередного боя я сижу на краю ванны, а он стоит передо мной на коленях и зашивает длинную глубокую царапину, тянущуюся вниз от виска. Боль адская, и я вцепляюсь в свои колени, стараясь хотя бы не выть. Отвлечься на что-нибудь. Отвлечься. В колледже я посещал медицинские курсы – хотя и сам тогда не знал, за каким хреном мне это нужно.  
\- Я тоже, - говорит Кили, выпуская мне в лицо струю сигаретного дыма. Это многое объясняет.  
Мои колени немеют, и на очередном стежке окровавленной иглы, сопровождающемся вспышкой боли, я хватаюсь за талию Кили. Он не реагирует; как ни в чем не бывало продолжает сшивать куски моей избитой кожи.  
\- С кем бы ты подрался из знаменитых?  
Отвлечься. Мысли вяло крутятся в голове, пока я мну в ладонях теплые бока Кили.  
\- С Питером Джексоном, - после короткого раздумья отвечает он.  
В моей памяти всплывают картинки из прошлого, где я от нечего делать смотрел по телику “Властелина Колец”. Первую часть – когда учился в колледже. Вторую – когда заканчивал учебу. Третью – когда только начал страдать бессонницей. Когда впервые подумал, что ненавижу свою жизнь.  
\- Почему? – спрашиваю, комкая уже влажную от пота с моих ладоней футболку Кили.  
\- Потому что, сука, хорош.  
Он наклоняется вперед и перегрызает пропитанную моей кровью нить. Чуть отстраняется, смотрит мне в глаза и облизывается. Это один из тех непроходимо тупых моментов в романтических фильмах, когда два героя – он и она – застывают, а потом целуются, и за кадром играет сопливая песня.  
Это один из тех моментов в нашей романтической, ебанутой на каждое слово, истории, когда фоном звучит не сопливая песенка, а журчание протекающего унитаза.  
Кили – обезболивающее. Наркотик, потому что наутро мне будет в два раза больнее.  
Он тесно жмет меня к себе.  
Мне наплевать.  
Я в раю.

* * *  
Это перестает быть веселым, когда клуб в очередной раз пополняется кучкой новичков. Одним новичком. Бильбо Бэггинса привел в подвал бара Гендальф. Никчемное старое трепло.  
Этот в край обдолбанный коротышка Бильбо приходит одним из первых. Не знаю, на чем он там сидит – колеса, кокс, героин – но это сразу чувствуется. Его сияющая улыбка отражается на лице Кили, хотя обычно тот на дух не переносит наркоманов и тех, кто просто балуется наркотой.  
Кили разговаривает с Гендальфом.  
Кили хлопает Бильбо по плечу. Добро пожаловать в бойцовский клуб.  
Я – Острое Чувство Отчужденности Джо.  
Когда Кили зачитывает правила, я тихо мечтаю о том, чтобы Бильбо выпало драться с Двалином. Чтобы Двалин отделал его под безжизненный кусок мяса. Чтобы обдолбанное ангельское личико Бильбо кровью отпечаталось на бетонном полу подвала.  
Я давлю разочарованный вздох, когда вместо Двалина Бильбо достается довольно хилый оппонент. Этот мужчина присутствовал уже на трех или четырех собраниях клуба, и я запомнил его только потому, что он носит дурацкую шапку-ушанку.  
Бофур сегодня не в форме, говорит Кили, пока мы наблюдаем за боем.  
Дерутся как девчонки, комментирует Кили, когда Бофур бьет Бильбо в челюсть, и тот визжит от боли.  
Лучше бы я пошел на этот бой сам. Тогда на коротышке уже не осталось бы живого места, а толпа орала бы громче. Эти животные любят кровь.  
Когда Бильбо скулит “Хватит”, у него разбит нос, а на теле едва уловимо проступают несколько синяков. Я хотел бы добавить красок. Я хотел бы показать этому слабаку, что ему здесь не место.  
\- В чем дело? – спрашивает Кили, когда мы пьем пиво на той самой стоянке, где впервые подрались.  
Я – Черная Ненависть Джо.  
\- Все отлично, - отвечаю, вымучивая на лице бледную улыбку.  
В мыслях я уже взял огромный булыжник и до смерти забил им Бильбо.

Моего начальника раздражают мои вечные кровоподтеки. Мои незаживающие царапины. Моя мятая рубашка и брюки в пятнах крови. Когда он заходит в мой офис, выражение его лица совершенно ясно говорит о том, что он собирается сделать мне выговор.  
У нас серьезная компания, говорит этот мудак, раздутый чувством собственного достоинства.  
Вы обязаны соответствовать.  
На нем отвратительный галстук горчичного цвета в полоску. Я свой галстук забил носить еще месяц назад.  
Если вы не измените свое поведение, то…  
Жизнь – интересная штука, говорю я. Медленно поднимаюсь и выхожу из-за стола. Мну в пальцах недокуренную сигарету.  
Сегодня ты, довольный этой жизнью, самоутверждаешься за счет наезда на меня. А завтра ты просто не просыпаешься, и причин может быть масса. Тоже, кстати, очень интересных.  
Слова Кили срываются с моих губ. А ведь когда-то я был таким милым парнем.

Наш дом стоит на окраине города. Из этого района давным-давно все разъехались по причине находящейся поблизости бумажной фабрики со всеми ее токсичными отходами. Днем к фабрике и от нее бесконечно ездят перегруженные вонючие грузовики, но ночью на расстоянии мили вокруг нашего дома совершенно никого. Никто не услышит твоих криков, говорит Кили, привязывая мои запястья к изголовью своей кровати.  
Иногда мы поднимаемся на крышу и часами сидим там, вдыхая пропитанный химикатами воздух. Как обычно, пьем пиво и пялимся на звезды. Или на виднеющийся вдалеке центр города.  
Наш дом на окраине, но даже отсюда хорошо видны небоскребы. Особенно один, заметно возвышающийся над другими. Некоторые еще называют его Одинокой Горой.  
Работать на корпорацию – хуже не придумаешь, говорит Кили. Ты теряешься в этом огромном механизме, и тебя легко могут заменить. И самое паршивое, что никто даже не заметит.  
Этот небоскреб, что торчит в самом центре города, принадлежит мультимиллионеру Смаугу. Вот уж кто окружил себя безликим комфортом по самые уши.  
Кили спрашивает меня, что я думаю о Бильбо. Я не думаю о нем вообще, ровным тоном отвечаю, глядя на сверкающие вдалеке буквы. S-M-A-U-G.  
Он может помочь нам, говорит Кили. Так что задумайся. Представь.  
У Кили есть план.  
Подумай. И засунь свою неприязнь куда подальше.  
Иногда Кили напоминает мне моего дядю. Те же интонации, те же просьбы, резко перетекающие в приказы. Сделай мне кофе. Открой дверь. Свали. Приберись тут. Снимай рубашку и ложись на кровать.  
Знал бы он, как это меня заводит.  
Хотя, наверное, он знает. Это же Кили.  
Кили знает все.

Когда участники бойцовского клуба впервые получают домашнее задание, город начинает медленно погружаться в хаос. Кили дает домашнее задание, и они послушно все выполняют. Развязать драку со случайным прохожим. Устроить погром в магазине техники. Насыпать зерно на запредельно дорогие машины в элитном районе, чтобы приманить голубей, которые к утру все обгадят. Подменить объявления в метро. Рисовать граффити на стенах важных учреждений.  
Перед этим Кили толкает речь, стоя под взглядом сотни горящих восхищением глаз. Мы вкалываем на фабриках, в ресторанах, говорит Кили, гнем спину в офисах. Мы работаем на жирных ублюдков, которые обещают нам светлое будущее. Они промывают нам мозги рекламой. Мы работаем в дерьме, чтобы купить дерьмо, нам не нужное. Мы не востребованы, о нас не напишут в учебниках по истории. Нам внушают, что мы заработаем миллионы, станем звездами, и еще черт знает что – они говорят нам, что каждый из нас индивидуален. Чушь собачья – и мы начали это осознавать. И по правде говоря, это нас здорово бесит.  
Толпа одобрительно шумит.  
А на следующее утро мы с Кили обнаруживаем громилу Двалина на пороге нашего дома. Вытянувшись по струнке, он неподвижно стоит возле крыльца и смотрит в одну точку. Кили орет на него, чтобы проваливал. Повторяет то же самое на следующий день. Я вижу Двалина, все так же неподвижно стоящего, и ночью, когда Кили нагибает меня над подоконником в своей спальне на втором этаже и затыкает мне рот ладонью.  
Когда проходит ровно три дня, Кили молча запускает Двалина в дом, а на его место приходят Бофур и Ори. Каждые три дня все повторяется. Скоро у нас в доме постоянно тусуются уже одиннадцать участников нашего бойцовского клуба. Один из этих участников Бильбо. Все они суетятся на первом этаже, варят мыло, чертят какие-то схемы и карты.  
У Кили есть план.  
У Кили есть своя армия.

* * *  
В большом отеле, где Кили подрабатывает официантом, устраивается крупный прием. Собираются важные шишки и начальники отделов полиции. На повестке подпольные группировки и беспорядки в городе. Эти надменные придурки собираются обсуждать нас. Какая честь.  
Мы все переодеваемся официантами и приходим на прием. Обслуживаем их. Слушаем пламенные призывы начать облаву всех причастных к беспорядкам лиц и покончить с этим хаосом. Когда начальник городского управления полиции, самый надменный тип из всех собравшихся, отлучается в туалет, мы незаметно следуем за ним.  
Двалин хватает его и валит его на холодный кафельный пол, остальные опускаются рядом, чтобы держать его. Бофур залепляет ему рот клейкой лентой.  
\- Стащите с него штаны, - Кили безразлично курит, прислонившись к стене.  
Бильбо выполняет приказ, затем достает из внутреннего кармана складной нож. Протягивает его Кили.  
Начальник полиции белеет, его кожа сливается по цвету с его пепельно-блондинистыми волосами. Ори тихо хихикает, говоря “Рэнди попался”.  
Кили берет нож и наклоняется к Трандуилу.  
\- Ты отменишь тщательное расследование и заявишь, что никаких подпольных групп нет, - он выпускает дым в лицо нашему пленнику, но тот, кажется, сейчас даже не дышит. – Иначе мы отрежем тебе яйца. Пойми, люди, которых вы ищете, вас обслуживают. Мы готовим вам, выносим мусор, чиним телефоны, машины, охраняем вас, пока вы спите.  
Рэнди сопит, испуганно глядя на Кили. А тот наклоняется к самому его лицу и добавляет:  
\- Не надо злить нас.  
Мы оставляем его там, на полу туалета, и бежим по коридору к служебному выходу из отеля. Я наблюдаю, как Кили обнимает Бильбо за плечи и треплет его по волосам. Хвалит за отличную работу. Предлагает выпить пива на стоянке.  
Я – Разбитое Сердце Джо.  
Бильбо работает в корпорации Смауга. Он имеет доступ в небоскреб.  
У Кили есть план. А Бильбо может быть полезен.  
Я разворачиваюсь и иду обратно к туалету. Я вовсе не собираюсь сдавать всех, но если бы только предупредить Трандуила насчет Бильбо. Это не должно порушить грандиозных планов Кили, это лишь слегка пошатнет малую их часть.  
Я должен предупредить, иначе, если этого выскочку Бэггинса не арестуют, я просто своими руками убью его.  
На полпути Кили останавливает меня и затаскивает в чулан со швабрами и чистящими средствами. Он захлопывает дверь и толкает меня назад. Я упираюсь спиной в полки со всякой “протри-меня-до-блеска” фигней.  
\- Какого хрена ты, по-твоему, делаешь?  
Кили не кричит, хотя, сдается мне, лучше бы кричал. Я ничего не говорю. Мне просто нечего сказать.  
\- Месяцы подготовки – и ты пустишь все коту под хвост?  
Я – Пересохшее Горло Джо.  
Кили хватает меня за воротник и рывком опускает на колени. Расстегивает ширинку и достает свой член. Сжимает его, скользит по нему ладонью, а затем тычет головкой в мои губы.  
\- Открой рот.  
Короткий приказ, знакомая интонация. Голос моего дяди, его лицо. Я с шумом выдыхаю и осторожно обхватываю член Кили губами, но он тут же толкается глубже, за волосы на затылке притягивая меня к себе. Головка упирается мне в глотку, и я чувствую, что готов распрощаться со съеденным днем гамбургером.  
\- Ты так ничего и не понял.  
Кили подается назад и тут же вновь вставляет мне до самого горла. Еще. И еще. Слюна течет по моему подбородку.  
\- Я предоставил тебе все, я обеспечил тебе свободу, и вот она, твоя благодарность?  
Его член скользит по моему языку. Вперед-назад. Я втягиваю щеки, пытаясь хоть как-то поучаствовать в процессе. Кили тихо шипит.  
\- Ты больше не будешь пытаться разрушить все. Не будешь действовать за моей спиной. Обещай мне.  
Он грубо толкается мне в глотку.  
\- Обещай.  
Когда у тебя во рту чей-то член, говорить можешь только гласными.  
\- О-е-а-ю, - мычу я, стараясь не задеть его член зубами.  
\- Умница.  
Он трахает меня в рот и отстраняется уже перед тем, как кончить.  
Кили никогда не кончает в меня.  
Иногда он просто удивительно похож на моего дядю.

* * *  
Впервые я слышу о “Проекте Разгром” от Двалина. Все подопытные крысы Кили собрались в гостиной нашего дома перед телевизором. Срочный выпуск новостей – кто-то поджег правительственное здание, пылающими окнами изобразив какой-то значок. Что-то вроде загогулины из древних рун. Когда здание показывают крупным планом, крысы восторженно кричат, ржут и чокаются банками пива. Отмечают победу. Я перевожу взгляд на Кили – он ухмыляется и говорит, что горящее послание смотрится особенно круто под светом полной луны. Лунные руны.  
Главное правило “Проекта Разгром” – никаких вопросов.  
Я начинаю выходить из себя.

На собрании бойцовского клуба я игнорирую всех новичков и вытаскиваю в центр круга Бильбо. Он не тот, кто может ответить на все мои вопросы, но зато тот, на ком я могу выместить свою злость. Часть своей злости.  
Потому что я его ненавижу.  
Ненавижу.  
Через пять минут это уже бесформенное месиво на полу, булькающее кровью. Я изодрал себе руки, но не чувствую боли. Я ничего не чувствую, кроме тупой радости, перемешивающейся с бешенством.  
Кили оттаскивает меня в сторону. Только теперь я замечаю, что в подвале стоит гробовая тишина. Все замолкли и испуганно-настроженно смотрят на Кили. Смотрят на меня.  
\- Что за дела? – орет Кили мне на ухо, словно я глухой.  
\- Захотелось, - отвечаю, сплевывая на пол, и подхватываю со стула свою рубашку. Направляюсь к выходу.  
\- Отвезите его в больницу, - Кили кивает на хрипящего кровью и выбитыми зубами Бильбо и идет вслед за мной.  
На улице дождь, и Бофур подгоняет нам машину.  
\- Парковка оплачена, сэр, - он смотрит на меня.  
Я смотрю на Кили. Тот запихивает меня в машину и садится за руль. Беглый взгляд в зеркало заднего вида выцепляет Двалина и Ори, с бесстрастными лицами расположившихся на заднем сиденье.  
\- Что тебя беспокоит? – спрашивает Кили, выезжая на дорогу.  
\- Ничего, - сердито выплевываю я в его сторону, и тут же меня словно прорывает. – Почему я ничего не знаю о “Проекте Разгром”?  
\- Главное правило “Проекта Разгром”… - хором начинают декламировать Двалин и Ори, но я обрываю их, советуя заткнуться.  
\- А в чем дело?  
Кили такой спокойный, как будто так все и надо. Как будто мы не были вместе с самого начала. Как будто я – никто.  
Мне это надоело.  
\- Почему я не посвящен? – в моих словах – обида десятилетнего мальчика, которого друзья не позвали с собой поиграть. Ну и к черту.  
\- Наш клуб возник, а теперь все это стало “Проектом Разгром”.  
Я хочу убивать.  
\- Мы же вместе открыли бойцовский клуб, ты помнишь?  
\- Дело в нас с тобой?  
Теперь Кили смотрит на меня, а не на дорогу. А у меня в горле застряла такая обида, что я даже чувствую всю ее поганую горечь.  
\- Да, дело в нас с тобой! Я считал, что мы вместе!  
Кили резко выкручивает руль, и мы оказываемся на встречке. Пару бесконечных секунд на нас несется грузовик, я кричу, и Кили возвращается на нашу полосу.  
\- Что ты хочешь? Протокол о намерениях? Внести это в твой список?  
Внеси это в _свой_ список, Кили. В свои трехэтажные планы. Туда, куда ты забыл внести меня. Или просто не захотел.  
\- Я хочу знать все.  
\- К хренам твои знания. В этом вся суть. Забудь все, что ты якобы знаешь о жизни, о любви, о дружбе, и, особенно, – о нас с тобой.  
Насмешливый взгляд Кили скользит по мне с головы до ног. Мерзкое ощущение волной накрывает меня.  
Кили меня использовал.  
Использовал.  
\- Что все это значит?  
Мой голос дрожит. Очередное дежавю. Разговор с дядей почти пятнадцать лет назад.  
Кили не отвечает. Он вновь медленно выворачивает на встречную полосу. Ори и Двалин, как по команде, пристегивают ремни.  
\- Что бы вы хотели сделать, прежде чем умрете? – он оборачивается назад.  
\- Написать автопортрет, - мгновенно выдает Ори.  
\- Построить дом, - почти одновременно с ним говорит Двалин.  
\- А ты? – Кили смотрит на меня.  
\- Не знаю, ничего, - я тянусь к рулю, но Кили отталкивает меня.  
\- Это очень важный вопрос. Что бы ты сделал, если бы сейчас умирал?  
Мне все равно. Мне не до идиотских вопросов. Я пытаюсь убрать машину со встречки. Кили хватает меня за плечо и возвращает на место.  
Все повторяется.  
Потоки дождя по стеклу, оглушающие сигналы машин, несущихся нам навстречу и в последнюю секунду объезжающих нас.  
Я – Срывающиеся Нервы Джо.  
\- Да ну вас к черту! Тебя и клуб ваш! И Бильбо этого! Хватит с меня!  
Это похоже на истерику. Кили тихо смеется.  
Он смотрит на меня, совсем как раньше. Наш первый вечер на парковке.  
\- Как же ты жалок.  
Я ничего не понимаю.  
\- Зачем я, по-твоему, поджег твою квартиру?  
Я – Отнявшийся Язык Джо.  
Я – Его Бездонный Шок.  
\- Попытка дойти до последней черты – не какой-то дурацкий семинар, - Кили сдавливает мою руку, которой я опять схватился за руль. – Перестань цепляться за все это дерьмо и наплюй на все. Наплюй!  
Кили разрушил мою жизнь.  
Это все я сам.  
Я молча откидываюсь на спинку кресла. Кили отпускает руль. Плавно вжимает в пол педаль газа. За шиворот притягивает меня к себе и целует.  
Привкус сигарет и ирландского виски.  
Шум дождя, шорох шин, скользящих по мокрой дороге. Машина съезжает в сторону, а полминуты спустя срывается с моста, на который мы едва успеваем заехать. После третьего переворота мой мозг напрочь отказывается воспринимать происходящее.  
Я никогда раньше не попадал в аварию. Тебя словно засунули в консервную банку, а затем проехались по ней паровым катком. Дважды.  
Я не чувствую своего тела, и одновременно яркая боль как будто бы пронизывает каждую его клеточку.  
Кили вываливается из перевернутой машины и вытаскивает меня. Холодные струи дождя заливаются мне в рот, пока я тщетно пытаюсь сделать вдох.  
\- Мы были на волосок от жизни, - Кили смеется, прижимая мою голову к своей груди.  
Я закрываю глаза и проваливаюсь в темноту.

\- В мире, который мне видится, мы охотимся на лосей в лесах, что стоят на месте этого паршивого города.  
Голос Кили, эхом отдающийся в моей черепной коробке, медленно вытягивает мое сознание на поверхность. Мутная вода перед глазами постепенно рассеивается. Пружина, торчащая из матраса, больно впивается мне в бок.  
\- Мы стоим на вершине Одинокой Горы и смотрим на людей, которые крошечными точками суетятся внизу.  
Все повторяется. Я снова, еле живой, лежу в кровати, и слушаю чьи-то рассуждения. Мне становится тошно.  
\- Все они хотят оказаться на нашем месте. Все хотят стать свободными.  
Сигаретный дым плавает над моим лицом, и я прикрываю слезящиеся глаза.  
Я снова в больнице, после того, как наглотался таблеток, и мой дядя говорит мне, что нужно все прекратить. Для моего же блага. Опять.  
\- Мы – долбаные короли. Мы – неудачники, попавшие в мировую историю.  
Хотя, в больнице на этот раз оказался ублюдок Бильбо. Я же – чуть не умер. Бла-бла-бла, Бильбо Бэггинсу назло. Я криво улыбаюсь рассеченными губами.  
\- И мы будем царствовать там, пока смерть не разлучит нас. Никаких больше правил. Только разрушение.  
Я чуть не умер, но все же попал в ад. Кили – дьявол, который мучает меня.  
Мучает.  
Совсем как мой дядя.  
Лучше бы мы сдохли, Кили.  
\- Только после тебя.  
Он знает все мои мысли. Всегда подхватывает их, стоит им только возникнуть у меня в голове.  
Это все я сам.  
\- Отдыхай, чемпион.  
Кили берет свою куртку и, склонившись ко мне, треплет меня по волосам.  
\- Все будет хорошо.  
Рука моего дяди. Его голос. Его слова.  
Все повторяется.  
Дверь комнаты закрывается, оставляя меня в темноте.  
Вернись. Пожалуйста, вернись.  
Вернись, дядя.  
Я вырубаюсь, крепко сжимая в руке пустоту.

* * *  
А потом Кили исчез. Не знаю, сколько я проспал – сутки, двое – это неважно. Не настолько важно, по сравнению со всем остальным.  
Зато подопытные крысы Кили здесь, в полном составе. Все они бегают, совещаются, иногда орут друг на друга, и у всех есть своя работа. Свое задание. По плану Кили. Дом превратился в живую тварь, в один большой механизм. Планета Кили. Его гребаная Вселенная. А я оказался той деталью этого механизма, которую легко можно заменить. Никто даже не заметит.  
“Проект Разгром”, о котором мне так ничего и не рассказали. Карты, висящие на стене, размечены жирными стрелками, каждая из которых указывает в центр города. Прямо на небоскреб Смауга.  
Рядом висят папки, на которых написаны адреса и объекты. Тяну руку к той, на которой значится “Одинокая Гора”, но меня останавливает появившийся неизвестно откуда Бильбо. Его лицо похоже на нелепую, разукрашенную кровью, восковую маску.  
\- Все под контролем, сэр, - тихо, но твердо говорит он, сверля меня своими подбитыми глазами.  
\- Где Кили? – как бы ни хотелось мне узнать, что там, в папке, я должен узнать о Кили.  
\- Главное правило “Проекта Разгром” – никаких вопросов.  
Заевшая пластинка. На тыльной стороне его ладони – след от поцелуя Кили.  
Этого ублюдка он посвятил во все детали своих планов, а меня – просто вычеркнул из них. Злость клокочущим комком просыпается во мне, слова сами собой поступают к горлу. Я снова хочу избить Бэггинса до полусмерти.  
\- Кто я, по-твоему, такой?! И кто – ты? С какого хера ты возомнил, что ты важнее меня?  
На лице Бильбо застыло отстраненное выражение. Ничего не выражающий взгляд устремлен прямо в мои глаза.  
\- Все под контролем, сэр, - спокойно повторяет он.  
\- Пошел ты.  
Отталкиваю его и поднимаюсь на второй этаж, пинком открываю дверь комнаты Кили. Его вещей здесь больше нет, но зато на полу валяются все те же бесконечные карты и схемы. Рисунки, по которым расходятся цветные проводки. Формулы, в которых мелькает мыло, что подопытные крысы сейчас безостановочно варят там, внизу.  
К черту, не до того. Я иду к комоду и открываю ящик, где Кили обычно хранит чеки, выписываемые ему крупными магазинами косметики. Вместо чеков я нахожу там стопку авиабилетов. На всех них значатся даты тех дней, которые я провалялся в отключке.  
Я сплю?  
Я спал?  
Я ощущаю себя ужасно одиноким. Мой отец бросил меня. Мой дядя бросил меня.  
И Кили тоже меня бросил.  
Я – Склеенное И Снова Разбитое На Мелкие Кусочки Сердце Джо.  
Но только не в этот раз. Только не с тобой, Кили.  
Я вызываю такси и еду в аэропорт.

Безнадежность с надоевшим привкусом гребаного дежавю.  
Я побывал во всех городах, названия которых значились на билетах Кили. Едва выйдя из самолета, я заранее знал, в какой из полусотни баров мне нужно. Но каждый раз Кили там не оказывалось. Каждый раз он был на шаг впереди меня.  
Но зато там всегда обнаруживались мужчины со следами недавно прошедших боев. Филиалы нашего бойцовского клуба, по всей стране. По всему миру.  
Я ни от кого не мог добиться ответа, куда запропастился этот эгоистичный мудак Кили. Все эти мужчины, едва взглянув на меня, повторяли одно и то же.  
Главное правило “Проекта Разгром” – никаких вопросов.  
Все под контролем, сэр.  
Каждый бар казался смутно знакомым, словно я побывал там раньше. Словно видел эти места во сне.  
Подвалы, где полы все еще не успели остыть после очередного собрания бойцовского клуба.  
Побитые бармены, нагло ухмыляющиеся при взгляде на меня.  
Я сплю?  
Кили приснился мне в кошмарном сне, или я – ему?  
Это походило на погоню за невидимкой.  
\- С возвращением, - говорит мне один из барменов, когда я уже направляюсь к двери.  
\- Вы меня знаете?  
Сначала Кили основательно ебет тебе мозги, а потом закладывает туда бомбу.  
\- Это что, тест? – бармен недоверчиво смотрит на меня, протирая стаканы.  
Мотаю головой.  
Кили закладывает бомбу и включает механизм.  
\- Вы были здесь в четверг. Спрашивали, хорошо ли все законспирировано. Все под контролем, сэр.  
Обратный отсчет.  
Мне становится трудно дышать.  
\- Кто я, по-вашему?  
Десять, девять, восемь…  
Бармен молчит в явном замешательстве, затем еще раз уточняет:  
\- Это точно не тест?  
Семь, шесть пять…  
\- Стопудово, - уверяю я.  
Бармен слегка улыбается. Я превращаюсь в каменное изваяние, что вот-вот рассыплется в прах.  
Четыре, три, два, один…  
\- Вы – Кили, сэр.  
Бум. Твоя голова разлетается на части, ты падаешь и наблюдаешь, как остатки твоих мозгов стекают по стенам.

Из номера отеля я звоню в наш дом и прошу позвать к телефону Бильбо. Я ору на него, когда слышу неизменное “Все под контролем”, и требую, чтобы он назвал меня по имени. Слегка озадаченным тоном Бэггинс отвечает “Кили”. Я вешаю трубку, понимая, что вот теперь уже точно ничего не понимаю.  
\- Все-таки нарушил обещание.  
Голос Кили. Я поворачиваюсь.  
Он как ни в чем не бывало сидит в кресле напротив кровати и безразлично смотрит на меня.  
\- Что происходит?  
Я не шевелюсь, где-то на подсознательном уровне боясь, что от одного моего движения Кили может растаять как призрак.  
\- Я просил тебя не действовать за моей спиной, но тебе все неймется.  
\- Почему меня принимают за тебя?  
Мне не до этих тупых обещаний, которые я дал и провалил. Кили качает головой.  
\- А то ты не знаешь.  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Нет, знаешь.  
Кили меланхолично закуривает. Смотрит на меня.  
\- Почему все вокруг путают нас с тобой?  
Я молчу. Наверное, я уже давно знаю ответ, но все на том же подсознательном уровне не хочу признавать это.  
Воспоминания острым лезвием проходят через мой усталый разум.  
Я угрожаю Трандуилу. Я прожигаю себе руку. Я сам избиваю себя на парковке. Я радушно приветствую Бильбо в бойцовском клубе.  
Кили улыбается, приподнимая брови. Я сглатываю.  
\- Ты и я – один и тот же человек?  
Стены моей башни великого спокойствия рушатся. Весь мой мир рушится. В который раз.  
\- Бинго-о! – Кили аплодирует мне.  
\- Я не понимаю…  
\- Ты ненавидел свою жизнь и хотел изменить ее, но не мог этого сделать. Все твои желания воплощены во мне. Я – почти точная копия твоего дяди. Плюс, я умен, талантлив и абсолютно свободен от всего, что сковывает тебя.  
\- Не может быть…  
\- Ты еще борешься с этим, поэтому иногда ты – это ты. Но ты дал себе волю. И все чаще теперь ты – Кили.  
Я все еще не могу поверить. Не хочу верить. Цепляюсь за какие-то мелкие детали, но все ускользает от меня, как вода сквозь пальцы.  
\- У тебя есть дом.  
\- На твое имя.  
\- У тебя есть работа, своя жизнь.  
\- Это ты работаешь по ночам, потому что страдаешь бессонницей.  
Я – Отпавшая Челюсть Джо.  
Кили глубоко затягивается. Я мну в пальцах едва раскуренную сигарету.  
\- Ясно, в чем дилемма? – Кили небрежно разваливается в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу. – Пора решить, не сорвутся ли из-за этого все наши планы.  
“Проект Разгром”. Горы сваренного мыла. Армия подопытных крыс Кили.  
\- О чем ты? Что за чушь? Не буду слушать! Ты псих.  
\- Нет, - он наклоняется вперед, а затем встает. – Псих – ты. И у нас нет времени на подобную ерунду.  
Я теряю сознание и падаю на кровать.  
Честно говоря, все эти фокусы мне ужасно надоели.

Я возвращаюсь в город на следующий день. В моих руках – распечатка телефонных звонков за всю ночь. За то время, пока я, предположительно, спал.  
Это заставляет меня по новой рыться в воспоминаниях. С каждой неделей я ложился спать все раньше и раньше. Спал ли я при этом? Или же я все дольше был Кили?  
Наш дом на Бумажной улице пуст. Подопытные крысы сбежали, получив сигнал от своего главаря. Наш номер значится в списке в четыре часа утра.  
Все планы готовы к приведению в действие.  
Ведь имея достаточно мыла, можно взорвать весь мир.  
Я начинаю обзванивать остальные номера. Пытаюсь предупредить о взрывах, однако везде получаю все тот же, изрядно уже задолбавший, ответ про контроль. Но на одном из последних номеров мое сердце тревожно замирает и обливается кровью.  
Дом моего дяди. Его автоответчик. Оставьте сообщение после сигнала. Я начинаю что-то сбивчиво говорить, но тут на другом конце провода снимают трубку. Дрожащим голосом я спрашиваю:  
\- Дядя?  
Тишина. А затем:  
\- Все под контролем, сэр.  
В бессильном отчаянии я кричу и швыряю телефон в стену.  
Это надо остановить. Срочно остановить.

* * *  
Дежурный полицейский смотрит на меня как на дебила. Я достаю из папки схемы и карты. Я виновен, арестуйте меня. Я назову все имена и адреса. Я расскажу вам про систему. Я выдам все про бойцовский клуб.  
Только остановите их. Найдите моего дядю.  
Тупая морда полицейского выводит меня из себя. Позовите сюда Трандуила, говорю я. Он в курсе, я должен поговорить с ним.  
Трандуил поможет мне. Должен помочь. Они собираются взорвать здание корпорации Смауга.  
Ничего не говоря, полицейский встает и уходит. На некоторое время я остаюсь в допросной один. Напротив меня – зеркальное стекло, по другую сторону которого наверняка стоит кучка еще таких же идиотов, решивших, что к ним заявился обычный псих.  
Хотя, я ведь и есть псих.  
Полицейский возвращается с тремя другими. Я поднимаюсь.  
Кто вы такие? Где Трандуил? Вы поможете мне?  
Когда один из них заикается про контроль, я в неуклюжем прыжке перелетаю через стол и рвусь к двери.  
Весь город наполнен крысами. И каждой из крыс известно, что я сделаю дальше. Расчетливая скотина Кили всегда на шаг впереди меня.  
Три пары рук хватают меня у выхода и затаскивают на стол. Четвертый полицейский стягивает с меня штаны. Достает из кармана складной нож.  
Все повторяется.  
\- Вы приказали отрезать яйца любому, кто будет пытаться сорвать “Проект Разгром”. Даже если это будете вы сами, сэр.  
\- Я не Кили! – пытаюсь вырваться, но они крепко меня держат.  
\- Вы предупреждали, что скажете это.  
Вот сука. Все рассчитал.  
\- Ладно, я Кили, и я приказываю отменить осуществление проекта.  
\- И об этих словах вы тоже предупреждали, сэр.  
Я его убью. Нет, серьезно.  
Один из копов зажимает мне рот ладонью, другой наставил меня пистолет. Я начинаю думать, что мне конец, но резкий скачок адреналина, какой бывает в критических ситуациях, позволяет мне кое-как вывернуться и выхватить пистолет у этого придурка. Поочередно держа их всех под прицелом, я продвигаюсь к двери. Мои колени дрожат, перегоняя дрожь выше, по всему телу. Но я без промедления выстрелю в башку любому, кто дернется. О чем уведомляю их, приоткрывая дверь.  
Через секунду я уже бегу по коридору к выходу.  
Спорим на сто баксов, что такого поворота событий ты не ожидал, Кили.

Район вокруг Одинокой Горы патрулирует полицейская машина. Подопытные крысы Кили, выдрессированные по высшему разряду. Мне приходится укрыться на автобусной остановке, чтобы они меня не заметили. Как только машина скрывается за поворотом, я направляюсь к центральному входу. Стеклянные двери прочнее, чем кажутся на первый взгляд, и я толкаю к ним металлическую скамейку.  
\- Какого хрена ты рассекаешь по городу без штанов?  
Кили стоит позади меня и наблюдает за моими тщетными попытками разбить стекло. Забавляется на полную катушку. Когда я поворачиваюсь, чтобы посоветовать ему захлопнуть пасть, он внезапно оказывается по ту сторону дверей. И ржет надо мной уже во все горло.  
Я направляю на него пистолет и стреляю. Кили пропадает, а стекло разбивается. Я лишь подергиваю плечами. Вот сразу бы так.  
В здании интуиция – или же моя с Кили на двоих память – подсказывает, что нужно бежать вниз, на стоянку. Белый фургон. Распахиваю дверцы и вижу то, что, в общем-то, и ожидал – он битком набит взрывчаткой. Остается найти сам часовой механизм. Прямо по центру. Я залезаю в фургон и осторожно снимаю крышку. Двадцать пять минут.  
Желтый, зеленый, красный. Не спешить, иначе это будет последняя ошибка в моей никчемной жизни.  
\- Что же ты будешь делать? – насмешливо шепчет Кили мне на ухо.  
\- Отвали. Если это знаешь ты, знаю и я.  
Сосредоточиться. Красный? Нет. Определенно, нет.  
\- А вдруг я это предвидел и весь день думал не о том проводе?  
Не буду тебя слушать, тварь. Хорошенько подумать. Зеленый. Да, точно.  
\- Только не зеленый, - тут же вставляет Кили.  
Я двумя пальцами беру проводок и делаю глубокий вдох. Зажмуриваюсь.  
\- Какой угодно, только не зеленый.  
Я дергаю проводок, и механизм останавливается. Выдох. Еще один вдох.  
Получилось.  
\- Я же просил тебя, не надо!  
Кили оказывается возле водительского сиденья и сильно пинает меня в грудь. Я вылетаю из фургона и пару метров скольжу на спине.  
\- Идиот, - Кили вылезает следом и захлопывает дверцы фургона.  
Я поднимаюсь и направляю на него пистолет. Уйди, Кили. Проваливай, ты мне больше не нужен.  
\- Я нужен тебе больше, чем ты сам, ничтожество!  
Выстрел. Еще один. Пули проходят сквозь Кили. Я не осознаю.  
\- Где у тебя голова, умник?! Сдурел? Стрелять по своему воображаемому другу, когда тут рядом четыреста галлонов нитроглицерина!  
Я стреляю ему в голову. Все без толку.  
Кили оказывается у меня за спиной и отбирает пистолет. Бьет меня по шее. Я падаю и получаю еще один удар – в лицо.  
Мне вспоминается наша первая драка на парковке.  
Кровь течет из разбитого носа, но я поднимаюсь и бегу прочь. Кили уже ждет меня за поворотом и новым ударом снова валит меня на пол. Потом хватает за шиворот футболки и тащит куда-то. Я задыхаюсь.  
\- Ты так ничего и не понял, мудила.  
Кили рывком ставит меня на ноги и смотрит мне в глаза. А в следующий момент я лечу вниз по длинной лестнице, и надеюсь при этом лишь на то, что если сломаю себе что-то – то этим чем-то окажется моя шея.  
Привычная темнота накрывает меня.  
Черт бы побрал этого Кили.  
Черт бы побрал меня.

* * *  
И вот, мы на самом последнем этаже небоскреба. На самой верхушке Одинокой Горы. Все, как и хотел Кили.  
Я сижу в офисном кресле, а он стоит передо мной, нацелив на меня пистолет. Вернее, засунув дуло мне в рот. Кажется, где-то здесь мы и должны были начать?  
\- Четыре минуты, - говорит Кили. – Что скажешь?  
Я мычу что-то невнятное, пытаясь отодвинуть ствол языком. Он убирает пистолет.  
\- Что?  
\- Пошел на хер.  
Кили ухмыляется и делает шаг к окну.  
\- Три с половиной минуты. Подумай обо всем, чего мы добились. Мы на вершине, и весь мир у наших ног. Мистер Боггинс послужил на славу, Одинокая Гора в наших руках.  
\- Бэггинс, - на автомате поправляю я.  
\- Наплевать.  
Кили толкает кресло, и я тоже оказываюсь у окна. Там, внизу, полицейская машина останавливается возле центрального входа, и крысы под руки вытаскивают кого-то. Черный мешок на голове. Мое дыхание учащается.  
\- Где мой дядя?  
Я перевожу взгляд на Кили. Он пожимает плечами.  
\- Сейчас будет здесь. Решим, наконец, этот вопрос, который гложет тебя вот уже пятнадцать лет. Сначала твой дядя трахает тебя, а потом решает, что лучше держать тебя на огромном расстоянии. Разве не из-за этого у тебя крыша поехала?  
\- Оставь его в покое! Не смей его трогать!  
\- О, я и не буду. Ты сам все сделаешь.  
Он наклоняется к моему лицу и добавляет:  
\- Кили.  
Две с половиной минуты.  
\- Прекрати. Я не хочу ничего этого. Дай отбой проекту.  
\- Я подвел нас хоть раз? Ты такой благодаря мне! А без меня – ты просто ничто!  
\- Неправда. Ты лишь голос у меня в ушах. Уйди. Уйди.  
Две минуты.  
Все это нереально, говорю я себе. Ты нереален, Кили. И пистолет – он не у тебя. Он у меня в руке.  
Мои пальцы сжимают рукоять пистолета. На лице Кили долю секунды отражается удивление.  
\- Умница, - говорит он. – Но это ничего не меняет.  
Времени размышлять над дальнейшими действиями нет. Я молча приставляю дуло к своему подбородку.  
Кили наклоняется вперед.  
\- Зачем же к голове?  
\- Это не моя голова, - я с ненавистью смотрю на него, - а наша.  
\- Интересно.  
Он медленно подходит ко мне.  
\- И что дальше?  
Я поднимаюсь с кресла.  
\- Кили, выслушай меня.  
\- Ладно.  
Одна минута.  
\- Сгори в аду.  
Я вновь засовываю пистолет себе в рот и делаю выстрел.

* * *  
Когда стреляешь себе в голову, кажется, что выбиваешь к херам изнутри барабанные перепонки. Ноги у тебя подкашиваются, ты падаешь и наслаждаешься оглушительной симфонией звона в твоих ушах.  
Пуля прошла насквозь через мою щеку, и из-под уха у меня теперь хлещет кровь. Я скорее понимаю это, чем чувствую.  
Я наблюдаю, как Кили с пробитой башкой падает на пол и исчезает. Навсегда, надеюсь.  
На этаже появляются подопытные крысы. Видя меня в таком состоянии, они кидаются ко мне, но я останавливаю их, говоря, что со мной все в порядке. Я встаю, зажимая кровоточащую рану ладонью.  
Крыс прибавляется – Двалин и Нори тащат моего дядю. Тот уже даже не сопротивляется.  
\- Отпустите его, - говорю. – И валите вниз все собирать. Никакой взрывчатки в этом здании. Отбой.  
\- Вы уверены, сэр? – робко вопрошает Ори.  
\- Уверен, - спокойно отвечаю я.  
Они спешно уходят, восхваляя меня на все лады. Наивные придурки с промытыми мозгами.  
Я подхожу к дяде и сдергиваю мешок с его головы. На его щеке красуется длинный порез, а на челюсти уже расцвел огромный синяк. Я виновато смотрю на него, даже не зная, что сказать.  
Дядя жмурится от яркого света букв S-M-A-U-G, висящих этажом ниже. Фокусирует взгляд на мне.  
\- Господи, Фили… Что случилось?  
\- Все нормально, дядя, - хриплю я.  
Он осторожно отводит в сторону мою руку и сам прикасается к ране.  
\- Кто это с тобой сделал?  
Мои губы дрожат. Почему-то мне кажется, что я готов разреветься.  
\- Если честно, я сам.  
Он непонимающе смотрит на меня. Достает из кармана платок и прижимает его к моему уху.  
\- Зачем ты стрелял в себя?  
Я улыбаюсь. Он вглядывается в мое лицо еще какое-то время, а затем притягивает меня к себе и крепко обнимает.  
\- Это неважно, дядя. На самом деле, все хорошо. Все будет прекрасно.  
Небоскребы вокруг Одинокой Горы начинают взрываться. Дядя вздрагивает, но не отпускает меня. Я чувствую, как слезы бегут по моим щекам; мне наплевать.  
Это лучше, чем ебаный фейерверк. И, должно быть, Кили бы понравилось.  
\- Что здесь творится? – спрашивает дядя, и я поднимаю голову, чтобы вновь словить его взгляд.  
\- Все хорошо, - повторяю и руками вцепляюсь в ворот его окровавленной рубашки. – Просто не оставляй меня больше.  
Дядя кивает. Улыбается. Наверное, его улыбка – это все, что мне нужно было увидеть. По крайней мере, на этот момент.  
Неважно, сколько всего я успел натворить. Сколько успел натворить Кили.  
Теперь все будет хорошо.


End file.
